1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the field of telecommunications. More particularly, the present invention relates to messaging features provided in a voice mail enabled telephone system.
2. Background Information
Presently, a number of public switched telephone networks (PSTN) and advanced intelligent networks (AINs), interactive voice response systems (IVRs) and voice over Internet protocol (VoIPs) systems enable dynamic interaction between their customers and their respective service accounts. Servers, databases, intelligent peripherals and other external data network elements interface with the PSTN/AIN to process and store information created during routine handling of telephone calls.
For example, U.S. patent application publication 2004/0131081 discloses a communication system that exchanges messages between users. A messaging server accesses and manages messages of the message store. A plurality of servers provides an interface between the messaging server and different networks of the users. There is not a known system, however, that provides a plurality of interactive bulletin board messages at a single subscriber telephone number.